The Profiler's Challenge
by Brummie10
Summary: Aaron seems out of sorts and Dave is determined to find out why. No romantic pairings, One-Shot. Please R&R. :


_I don't own any of the CM characters; can only wish that I did. _

_Thanks to Nexis for the idea & SignedSealedWritten for 'pouting' at the recent lack of stories from me. Love ya girls! It was actually kind of nice not to put Hotch into danger for a change... and given the season 5 promos, thought a lighter one shot might be nice. Please let me know what you think. _

**The ****Profiler's Challenge**

SSA David Rossi was leaning over the shoulder of his colleague, Agent Spencer Reid, attempting to understand whatever the younger man had on his computer screen. Reid's eyes were bright as he excitedly rambled on about zipping... or was it zippers?

Rossi sighed and straightened up. "It's no good, Reid. I'm not meant to use this twenty-first century technology; that's why we have Garcia."

"But David!" Reid protested. "This is reeeeally easy. You just..."

But Dave was no longer listening. He had happened to glance up towards the two offices situated above the BAU bullpen. One was his own. The other belonged to Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner. The occupant was sitting at his desk, apparently doing paperwork judging from the intense expression on his face. Suddenly, he frowned and threw down his pen in obvious exasperation.

'_Uh oh__.'_ thought Rossi.

"Reid, maybe we can try again some other time. I need to get back to my consult." He smiled at Reid's stifled disappointment. "Don't worry." he said, mounting the stairs to the upper level offices, "It's not your fault I was born in the wrong decade."

The door to Hotchner's office was half open. Taking a deep breath, Rossi raised his hand and knocked.

***

As far as days go in the Behavioural Analysis Unit, this one should have been 'routine'. The team were all working on consults or putting the finishing touches on recently solved case files. Aaron Hotchner should have been happy; these days brought a rare reprieve from the draining field trips. But two months into his return to work following recovery from wounds sustained by the Boston Reaper, the agent appeared far from pleased.

He leant back in his chair and stared blankly out of the window.

'_There has to be something!'_ he thought for the umpteenth time that afternoon. But the more he wracked his brain, the more frustrated he became. The answer, whatever it was, remained elusive. Hotch returned to the file on his desk, glaring at it fiercely as if the look alone would cause it to magically show him what he wanted.

'_Come on Hotchner, you can do better!'_ he chastised himself.

Finally, unable to contain his emotion any longer, Hotch allowed himself to put his pen down with more force than was necessary. He then turned to the photograph of Jack in an attempt to calm down and smiled briefly.

Jack.

Hotch's blond-haired son had often been the major bright light in what had been an extremely slow and painful rehabilitation; Jack and the team, of course. Rossi in particular had given up the majority of his limited free time to support the injured agent. Aaron wished he knew how to repay his closest friend.

Hotch jumped slightly when he heard a knock on the door. His smiled faded and he returned to his usual seriousness.

"Come in."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Rossi's voice came from behind the door.

Hotch sighed. The older agent must have seen his small outburst.

"You're very funny, Dave." He said drily.

Rossi laughed and after closing the door, sat down in the chair opposite the Unit Chief.

"So." he began conversationally.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "So?" he answered suspiciously. Rossi had an uncanny knack of dropping by for 'chats' just when Hotch wanted to be left alone.

"How are you feeling?"

The younger agent attempted a neutral expression. "I'm fine, thanks."

Rossi studied his friend. Something was bothering Aaron; something he didn't want to discuss. This was going to be fun; it was always a challenge to get any problems out of the younger man and if David relished anything, it was pitting his profiling skills against another's resistance... especially if the resistor was Aaron Hotchner.

"You sure?"

Through gritted teeth, Hotch replied, "Dave, I've been back for over two months. I'm rested. I get the occasional twinge but nothing a couple of aspirin can't handle. But you interrogated the doctors; you already know this. So what can I do for you?"

Rossi pretended to look hurt. "Can't a guy care about his friend? And isn't it my job to make sure the Unit Chief is competent?" he asked innocently.

Hotch grunted. "Have I done something to warrant such concern?"

"Not really."

The man was infuriating. Hotch thought he understood how Rossi's wives might have felt. Dave was profiling him... and he saw Aaron was out of sorts. The fact that he was managing to dig for information with a sweet smile on his face only made it worse. Hotch began to get irritated but he was determined not to show it.

Smiling thinly, he clasped his hands together and laid them on the desk. "So let me get this straight. You came to check on me to make sure I'm still fit to lead the team even though I've given you no tangible reason to worry?"

Rossi grinned. "Yup, I'd say that sums it up pretty well."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Then I guess since I'm clearly alright we're now finished and I can get back to this case file?" he asked almost hopefully.

"No."

"No? Dave, with all due respect either tell me why you're really here or let me work, please."

"I'm waiting for you to tell me, Aaron." Dave replied softly.

Hotch looked up sharply at hearing his Christian name. Rossi tended to save that for the occasions where he wanted to make an impact with his colleague.

"I'm fine Dave. Honestly. I haven't felt this good in a very long time."

"Tell that to the pen you tossed 5 minutes ago."

Hotch sighed heavily. "Okay, I'll admit that something is bothering me. Happy now?"

Rossi was intrigued and vaguely concerned. He leaned forward expectantly. "Talk to me, Hotch. Maybe I can help."

The Unit Chief smiled ruefully. "Not this time, I'm afraid. But thanks."

"Look, you've been a bear all day, my friend. Let me help before you attack one of the others." Dave gestured vaguely toward the bullpen.

Hotch started to say something then bit his tongue. The hesitation was not lost on the older profiler.

"Come on, you know you want to tell me."

Hotch arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Of course you do. After all these years, I can read you like a book. Why don't you just make it easy and give up the problem."

The Unit Chief glared at his subordinate. "You're enjoying this."

Rossi grinned. "Maybe a little. Now come on, spit it out."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't..."

"What do you mean 'can't'? Strauss? Since when has she impacted your decisions?"

Aaron shook his head. "It's not Strauss. And it's not work-related so you can stop looking at me as though you need to offer me your gun again. I told you it was too melodramatic the first time."

"Well if it's not work related then you can definitely tell me! I can help!"

The younger man shook his head again and sighed. "Nooo, I don't think you can..."

"Hotch, you need to talk to someone and I'm your best friend... out with it!"

There was silence for several seconds then,

"I..."

Rossi waited patiently, watching Hotchner closely. Aaron was wavering. His hands had clenched slightly and his brow had furrowed. He was sitting stiffly in his chair. Yes, the man definitely wanted to talk. Dave knew that if he remained silent for a moment, Hotch would eventually relent. Sure enough, Hotch soon sighed, relaxed his body and raised his eyes to meet Dave's.

'_Gotcha, Aaron.' thought the older agent gleefully._

"Do you know what day it is today?" Hotch inquired.

This wasn't what Rossi had expected. Instead of being given the problem, he was being questioned. He thought for a moment, trying to decide if the Unit Chief was asking a legitimate question or deflecting the conversation away from himself; it was Aaron's favourite strategy.

'_Oh no you don't, Aaron. Not this time. I __still have you.' _

Dave answered calmly, "Should I?"

"...I guess not..."

"Hotch, quit stalling."

"But I'm not!" Hotch said defensively.

"Aaron, it's obvious that you're attempting your usual 'distraction' tactics."

"What do you mean by that? Ok mister profiler, you tell me what the problem is."

The younger agent's voice had remained level, but Rossi could hear the annoyance. He smiled to himself. _'I'll just push one last button and he'll open right up.'_

"Well for one thing, it's something big because you're losing your temper."

With a mammoth effort, Hotch forced his hands and jaw to unclench and looked calmly across his desk at the man opposite.

"You're very confident I'm about to spill the beans."

Rossi nodded, allowing himself a small smirk.

"What would you say if I told you that I've already given you the answer? Still confident you have me profiled correctly?"

Something in Aaron's eyes...in his challenging tone. He wasn't stalling or deflecting; he truly did believe he had already divulged the problem. Dave thought hard, continuing to gaze steadily at the Unit Chief. Hotch stared impassively right back.

Slowly, the truth began to dawn on Rossi and he groaned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You've been playing me all along, Agent Hotchner. This was a set up."

Hotch suddenly grinned. "But you enjoyed it."

Dave laughed. "Admittedly, I did. Seeing you squirm under my vicious interrogation... or seemingly squirm. I have to say, you gave a masterful performance."

Aaron bowed his head graciously at the complement. "I had a great teacher."

"Hmm, I don't remember that lesson..."

The two men both laughed and Rossi got up to leave.

"Well, I guess my work here is finished."

Hotch rose too. "It wasn't completely planned. I really was struggling with what to do for your birthday..."

Rossi grinned. "You know, Aaron, that's probably the most original and enjoyable birthday present I've had in a long time. Thanks."

"I'm glad you liked it; just seemed perfect for an expert profiler. I wanted something special for the man who has been there a lot for me, especially after..." his voice trailed off and one hand went unconsciously to rest on his dress shirt which hid the physical scars from Foyet's knife.

Dave shuddered inwardly. The memory of discovering his colleague and friend bleeding profusely from multiple stab wounds was still too fresh.

"No need to worry about that, Hotch. You'd have been there for me. Now giving me a puzzle with a profile, that's just genius. Hey, but since it's my birthday, shouldn't I have won?"

Hotch smiled. "But you did. You figured out you'd been set up... eventually."

Rossi rolled his eyes and left, still shaking his head in amused bewilderment.

***

Returning to his own office, Rossi noticed a small, neatly wrapped box sitting on his desk. He picked it up, removed the bow and tore off the paper. Lifting the lid he peered inside. A slip of paper lay nestled on some blue tissue paper. Curious, the agent unfolded the paper and reading the message, burst into hearty laughter.

COUPON: REDEEMABLE FOR 2HRS BAU TIME WITH T.A. GARCIA or SSA REID

For the express purpose of upgrading computer and internet skills.

Happy Birthday... again.

Aaron.

Aaron sure didn't miss a trick; he had Rossi again. Still chuckling, Rossi returned the paper to the box.

"Happy Birthday, Dave."

Hotch stood in the doorway. He looked solemn but his eyes were dancing.

Rossi grinned broadly.

"I'll get you for this." he said, indicating the coupon.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Hotch, lips twitching.

"Sure you do. And I know exactly what I'm going to use my newfound computer skills for..."

Aaron looked quizzical. "Oh? And what's that?"

"To find out your birthday and deliver an 'appropriate' gift of my own!"

"Ah..."

THE END


End file.
